


Planted

by TiffanyF



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiraishi transfers to Rikkai for high school. He and Yukimura both love plants. What else could they find in common? Don't own, don't make money from these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planted

Shiraishi loved two things; tennis and plants. Or plants and tennis. There were days when it was hard to tell exactly which he loved more. A lot of his friends argued that when he was on the tennis courts he loved tennis the most and when he was working with plants, he loved plants the most. Shiraishi just let them all wonder because he knew that he loved them both equally and that was why he made sure to spend as much time as possible with them both. He didn’t want to be better at tennis or gardening, so he divided his free time between the two. Granted, that after transferring from Shitenhoji to Rikkai for high school, his free time was limited, but he still worked hard at it.

One thing he shared with one of his new team mates was a love of plants. Although Yukimura tended to focus more on flowering plants rather than the poisons that Shiraishi found so interesting, but they were all still plants and gave them something to talk about other than tennis. They’d learned to be careful where they talked about poisons though, when Yukimura caught Niou taking notes on what Shiraishi was talking about. The last thing they needed was for the teens at Rikkai to suddenly start getting sick from plant poisons. Yukimura made sure that Niou knew that if he even suspected the petenshi of using poison in any of his pranks, Yukimura would take matters into his own hands rather than turn Niou over to the school. Niou had turned rather pale and promised to behave himself before leaving quickly. Shiraishi had been impressed. Yukimura hadn’t even had to raise his voice or change his expression to get the petenshi to behave. So he’d been rather shocked when Yukimura asked for a general antidote to all the poisons that Shiraishi had been talking about that day. Fortunately none of them were deadly, but he’d made up a potion for Yukimura just to be on the safe side. They hadn’t needed it because Shiraishi noticed the plant in Yukimura’s salad. Poor Niou hadn’t been the same for a week after that.

Rikkai was different from Shitenhoji in a lot of ways, but Shiraishi had realized that to be the best in not only tennis, it was the only school he could attend. He spent time catching up to his year-mates and then managed to surpass a number of them. Yukimura had shown him around to the better plant stores, not that Shiraishi could keep a huge garden in his dorm room, but he did have some plants there and it was nice to know where to go to take care of them.

He was at the garden store looking for a new pot for his one non-poisonous plant when he felt eyes watching him. Or, more correctly, watching his ass. Shiraishi hadn’t even realized that was possible, to know exactly where the eyes of the person watching were focused, even though he’d heard some girls talk about the sensation. He’d thought they were making it up. But he just knew that a pair of eyes were staring directly at his ass and wished that he hadn’t changed into such a tight pair of jeans before leaving the dorms. Shiraishi wasn’t used to being around so many people and was still getting used to a few things. He straightened up and turned around, but didn’t see anyone around him at all. With a small sigh, and wondering if he was growing slightly paranoid, he left the section he was in and walked towards the living plants. It probably would be better to leave, but he would be damned if he just let some invisible person run him off. He would just go back and get the new pot he needed later. 

The eyes appeared twice more while Shiraishi was walking around the store, but whenever he managed to turn to look for them, he didn’t see anything. He wasn’t alone in the store, but no one was paying him any attention. And then he realized how long he had been there and, with a small sigh, headed back towards the restrooms. It wasn’t until he came out of the stall that he realized he probably shouldn’t have gone anywhere where he would be alone.

Arms wrapped around him from behind and tugged him back into the stall, locking it behind him. “I wondered when I’d have this chance.”

Shiraishi relaxed, recognizing the voice. “Saa, Yukimura, you scared me,” he said. “So you’re the one who’s been following me around all day?”

“Just admiring the view,” Yukimura replied. “I’ve been wondering, Shiraishi, if you like boys or girls.”

“Both,” Shiraishi replied. “Why?”

“Hmmm, just curious,” Yukimura said. He turned the other boy and leaned in, sealing their lips together. Shiraishi’s eyes widened in shock as the soft lips pressed against his own moved. Yukimura had never shown any indication that he was interested in more than just friendship, but Shiraishi wasn’t going to turn him down. He’d had a couple of boyfriends and a girlfriend and could tell that Yukimura was better than all of them had been combined. And that was just from a kiss. In a public place. He wrapped his arms around Yukimura’s neck and opened his mouth, sliding his tongue out to play against Yukimura’s lips.

Yukimura took it as a challenge and took swift control of the kiss, pressing Shiraishi back up against the wall of the stall and pushing their bodies together. Shiraishi moaned softly when he felt the other boy’s erection up against his own and slid his hands down to Yukimura’s hips and pulled, trying to bring them in even closer together.

“I think you know what to do,” Yukimura said, breaking the kiss.

“Do I?” Shiraishi asked. “What makes you think I’m going to surrender to you, Yukimura? I could just walk out of here, you know.”

“You wouldn’t make it two steps.”

Shiraishi pulled back enough that he could see the other boy’s face and smirked. “So you would take away my senses and rape me?” he asked. “You didn’t strike me as that type at all, Yukimura. But, then again, you didn’t strike me as a stalker either.”

“I wasn’t stalking you,” Yukimura said in one of the most offended voices Shiraishi had ever heard. “I happened to be here to get a new flower for my garden and saw you.” He slipped two fingers under the waistband of Shiraishi’s jeans and started to slowly work on the button.

“And that’s why you followed me around the store and into the restroom and pulled me in here,” Shiraishi said. “Yukimura, you have an odd way of showing someone you like them.”

“If you didn’t want this, then why did you kiss back?”

Shiraishi used the pause to flip their positions and pressed Yukimura up against the wall. “Who said I didn’t want this?” he asked. “I’m just not going to be your slave, Yukimura. I’m an equal partner in this or it goes no farther. I want your promise that you will never use your powers against me off of the tennis court or I walk out that door now.”

Yukimura stared at him. “You would, wouldn’t you?”

“A relationship is about sharing, not about one person giving the other all the pleasure,” Shiraishi replied. “If that’s all you want, then go down into Tokyo and pay someone. I refuse to do it.”

“I don’t know if I can,” Yukimura said. 

“Then let me know when you can,” Shiraishi said. He pushed away from Yukimura and walked out, trying to ignore the throbbing between his legs. He had some thinking to do, mostly if he was going to seriously consider thinking about going into a relationship with the Kami no Ko of Rikkai. It seemed like a recipe for disaster.

*****

Shiraishi had just finished up his math homework about a week later when there was a soft knock on the door to his dorm room. He closed his book and crossed the room to open it. “Yukimura,” he said.

“I want to try,” Yukimura said softly. “But you’re going to have to be patient with me and teach me a lot of things.”

“I think that could work,” Shiraishi smiled. He took Yukimura’s hand and pulled the other boy into the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. “I’ll submit to you in bed, Yukimura, but don’t mistake that for weakness. It just means I like to have someone else do all the work.”

Yukimura just stared at him, confused. “But submission means giving up control,” he said. “How can you do that?”

“I don’t think I want to know too much about your previous relationships, wait, Yukimura, have you ever been with anyone before?”

“Of course I have.”

“Who?”

Silence stretched through the room. Shiraishi sighed and pushed Yukimura down on the bed and sank into his desk chair. “I won’t think less of you if you haven’t, you know,” he said. “I think we should start at the beginning and work slowly. So that means no penetration of any kind for a few months.”

“What?”

“There’s other fun stuff we can do, but this will keep us both safe,” Shiraishi said. “But I still want that promise, Yukimura. You will not use your powers against me off the tennis court.”

“I promise,” Yukimura said.

“Now look me in the eye and promise me.”

Furious blue eyes met his. Shiraishi smirked. “I told you that I wasn’t going to back down on this,” he said. “Promise me and mean it.”

“I never go back on my word,” Yukimura said.

“Then prove it to me,” Shiraishi said. “It’s an easy enough promise. I know you’re probably scared, but I promise you that I’ll do my best to never hurt you.”

“I promise,” Yukimura all but snarled.

Shiraishi smiled and moved over to the bed. “There, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” he asked. He slipped a hand into the soft blue hair and leaned in to kiss his new boyfriend softly. One of Yukimura’s hands came up to his face and just rested there as he responded to the kiss, opening his mouth and sliding his tongue over slowly to trace Shiraishi’s lips. Shiraishi opened and allowed Yukimura to take control of the kiss as a distraction while he slid his hand into the other boy’s lap.

Yukimura jumped when Shiraishi’s hand slid into his pants and wrapped around his cock. It was the first time anyone else had touched him there and the tingles shot up his spine, making him arch towards his boyfriend a little. Shiraishi broke the kiss to let Yukimura breathe and started to stroke softly, watching closely. Yukimura’s eyes were closed, but his mouth was open and he was panting, gasping for breath as Shiraishi stroked him to climax.

“Wasn’t that more fun than having an unwilling partner?” Shiraishi asked the other boy. He licked his hand clean while he waited for Yukimura to catch his breath.

“I want more,” Yukimura said.

“Give it half an hour and you won’t hurt as bad,” Shiraishi said. “We have a match tomorrow, Yukimura. It wouldn’t look good for the prize of Rikkai’s tennis team to not be able to play because his boyfriend overused him the night before. How would you explain that to the buchou, or to Sanada?”

Yukimura’s eyes went wide. He had a feeling that he had just agreed to a lot more than he’d realized. He thought he was in control, up until that moment. He’d forgotten that Shiraishi had been a buchou in his own right, and to one of the strangest tennis teams in Japan. He wasn’t going to admit it, but Yukimura thought that he was in a lot of trouble.


End file.
